


Red Army Recruit

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Army Recruits, Army Setting, Basically you get Tord's attention and fuck, Bruising, Can't make it any more clear than that, Desk Sex, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Red Army, Rising through the ranks, Rough Sex, Size Kink, So let's just tag the smut I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: When you attempted to join the rising rebellious Red Army, the last thing you anticipated was catching the Red Leader's attention himself. You really have your work cut out for you now.





	Red Army Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate X Readers lmao. I especially hate this. But it's popular so I'm keeping it up and under my name I guess.
> 
> So anyways as a heads up the reader is implied to have a vagina, so cis men may have a hard time reading this. But I made it heavily inclusive towards the trans spectrum, so it should hopefully be easy to put yourself in the correct shoes.

You weren’t quite sure what was going through your head when you elected to join the Red Army.

The poster on the side of a broken down building built up a sense of excitement, of danger, of overthrowing the oppressive systems that left millions of people of any ethnicity to the dust. It was a cry of rebellion, a cry to war. It was enough to have you tearing down the poster and running up to the first man sporting that strange sharp symbol on his jacket.

It took a while to locate one, though. It was an army still in its early ranks, hiding behind the shadows in order to avoid the ever watchful eyes of their government. But it was making progress.

Cities were overthrown overnight, territory slowly gained in the bloody flag of the Red Leader’s symbol. It was all such a rush that you nearly tripped over your words when talking to the man “I’m looking for a recruitment center-“ you began, effectively catching the man’s attention.

He was tall. Ridiculously so, with a build that leaned more towards lithe than anything. His hair parted in almost a wing-like fashion about his features, and just by his uniform alone he almost seemed to breathe someone of importance. His nametag read Patryk, and he offered you a half smile as he held out his hand for the flier you kept clenched between your palms.

“I see. I assume the Red Leader’s message calls you to battle?” he asked, taking the flier from you as you attempted to stand as tall and proudly as you could. As far as you knew, this was just a regular soldier on patrol. But there wasn’t any room for chances. “Yes sir.” You breathed out, having to keep your voice steady lest your nerves show through.

He seems to study you for a moment, green eyes moving about your form, before finally he must see something he likes as he offered his free hand to you. “Then it would be a pleasure to have you aboard, so long as you pass the recruitment exam. You look like a capable person.” He said, before suddenly the shift in his eyes nearly had you jumping away as you took his hand and shook it.

“And before you get too deep into this, solider, let it be known that the Red Leader doesn’t stand for treason or spy missions. If you’re sent to attempt to breach our ranks and gain Intel- let it be known you will die before so much as touching a document.”

Shit, alright, if that didn’t have your heart pounding you didn’t know what would. You kept as steady of eye contact as you could, swallowing your nerves. At least it didn’t seem that Patryk was expecting a reply. He turned north along the street and began to walk, before pausing when he saw you hesitating.

His smile was reassuring this time, a small chuckle leaving him. “Did I frighten you? I would say I was sorry, but we can’t take any chances here. Are you going to follow me to the recruitment center or are you feeling a bit too hot in the fire?” He asked, seemingly genuinely curious in your choice.

And it was clear what that would be.

It was a brisk walk to the near abandoned looking building, the place in absolute ruins as Patryk approached the surprisingly new looking door. He rapped his knuckles against it, before watching as a little slot slid open. The man inside seemed to study you two for a moment before stepping aside to allow access into the building.

“Patryk, sir.” The troop addressed, in a far less flashy of an outfit than the other. He was saluting him, offering him the highest of respect as he stepped aside to let both of you two pass. There were only a few troops scattered about here and there- yet all eyes were on you. Self-consciously you begin to tug on your sleeves, feeling the weight of your decision against your back.

You almost felt as if you were being scrutinized- until Patryk’s hand rested reassuringly along your shoulder. “Don’t look so nervous. We treat new recruits well here.” He tried to explain, which only minimally quelled your rising anxiety. A series of contracts and forms were being placed down onto a table in front of you, before Patryk himself sat on the opposite end.

“Now- we merely have some terms and liabilities we must cover. We also need full documentation of any medical ailments or mental disabilities you have- merely so we can properly medicate you. If you’re on hormones please list so below-“ he motioned towards the boxes, “and if you are in need of special accommodations please do not hesitate to ask. Red Leader isn’t one to just throw away someone with a purpose.”

There was…a lot to sign. You found your pen scribbling across multiple documents, filling out important information that was so shockingly organized for an entire army that had just sprung from the dust. Plenty of careful planning and funding must have been put into this. You almost felt confident, knowing you were in such capable hands.

You check off all of the boxes as needed, shuffle through the last signatures, before finally Patryk looked pleased to collect them. He reviewed everything for a moment, before giving the motion to stand up as he left the documents in a rather organized looking folder.

When all was said and done, he was offering his hand in yet another handshake. This time, when your hands met, it felt as if you belonged. “Welcome to the Red Army.”

* * *

Apparently there was more to the whole recruitment thing than merely writing with a pen. The physical evaluation had been brutal on you and the other new whelps. The commander was referred to as “Commander Paul”, but most people would quietly call him eyebrows behind his back.

He ran you for miles, tested the amount you could lift, even so much as made you do crunches until the entirety of your center radiated pain. A few people were deemed physically unfit for the frontlines after a few drills- but were assured they would still have a cause. After all, they needed chefs and spy intel. Anyone who could work a computer or code were high priority right now.

At the very least it seemed as if you were proving yourself.

The army uniform you were given was unbearably hot and itchy, despite the sleek blue and red appearance to it. You felt pretty dapper if you said so yourself- but the sheer exhaustion from the exercises finally was taking toll.

You wiped the sweat off of your face as the other recruits did the same, hunching over and panting as Paul walked up and down along the line of troops. He was studying each and every one of you at a time, judging you to the very core- before his attention was turning to the sound of a door opening.

A higher ranking soldier was the first one to scurry in, catching everyone’s attention with a loud snap of his fingers. Paul was merely lifting a brow at him, before the soldier was stepping aside and nearly everyone went bone still at the figure standing at the door.

“May all your attention divert to our Red Leader himself, for you are in the presence of the man behind the rebellion, and the entire reason you stand before us today.” The soldier announced, before your body was shifting into a salute the moment you noticed Paul do so as well. Every nerve in your body was alight with fear. This wasn’t no high ranking officer, or even a commander. This was Red Leader himself.

You watched as the figure drifted into the room with a predatory like stalk, every ounce of the man impressive in appearance. His uniform was the most intricate out of every other, with multiple badges of honor and ranking pinned to his chest.  Everything about the man screamed power, and he stood with a stance that clearly spoke volumes for his confidence.

The one eye in his socket began to turn over the crowd, moving down the line of recruits in a lazy motion, before stopping on you. It was hard to ignore the series of old burns stretched across his face, or the way that one of his arms was replaced by a metallic prosthetic. Although it was surprising when the arm lifted just fine to adjust his hood- who would have guessed it was fully functioning?

You felt heat crawling along your neck as the man seemed intent to watch you, searching through your features for even a hint of weakness. Well…if you had to guess that is. In reality his attention was drawn to the third and final person to step into the room behind Red Leader, which was Patryk himself.

He stood proudly at Tord’s side, rather than to the back of the room like the other recruit. Your throat almost went dry the second you realized that Patryk was much higher ranking than you first had realized. And you fucking ran up to him like an overexcited child holding a poster. Shit.

You almost felt like you wanted to cry as he seemed to catch sight of you, before giving you a curt nod that Tord seemed to notice. He looked between Patryk and you, before his lips were curving up into a smile that showed off a few too many teeth as he looked at you.

“Welcome to the army.” His deep voice began, a strange dialect present in his tone. Was it Norwegian? You couldn’t be for certain, but it fit his appearance well. You noted that you very much enjoyed when he spoke. “It is my pleasure, rather than yours, to be standing before you this day. On your shoulders rests the weight of a new generation- and I could not convey more gratitude towards you all for joining me on my conquest for freedom and equality in all humans.”

He finally pulled his gaze off of you, scanning the crowd instead as his words ignited a strange sense of nervous anticipation. Out of all the things you anticipated him saying, a thank you was not one of them. “But-“ his tone turned sour, eyes narrowing towards each one of you as your postures tensed to a near statue like state. “I will not stand for failure or slacking in my ranks. This is an army, and I expect it to run as one. If you cannot handle pressure, you will be crushed by this regime. So if there is anyone who wishes to back out now, then please, do so before you get seriously hurt.”

He let his gaze fall once more, looking all too content at the ignited fear through his recruits’ eyes. You had wondered how the man kept an entire army in line- this was a good explanation. He was shockingly linguistic, and his words were powerful enough to entice whatever emotion he so chooses from his subjects.

You found yourself admiring the man more by the second.

When it was clear that he was done with his speech, Patryk was stepping forward and instead grabbing your attention with a tall stance. “That is all that Red Leader had wanted to share with you today. He is looking for great things in people- so use this as motivation to better yourself.”

The silence after Patryk’s statement was deafening, until Tord was chuckling and turning back towards the door.  “Let us go, Patryk. I think we have scared our new recruits enough.” He stated, before Patryk was making a noise of affirmation as he gave you a passing glance. Just at the last moment he threw a supportive wink towards you, before finally exiting the room behind Red Leader himself.

When the commotion died down, and you were able to let your shoulders fall from their tensed slouch, you were considerably terrified. Belatedly you wondered why the hell you joined- until the memory of that look in your leader’s eyes only ignited a burning fire in your stomach. You wanted to make the army proud, to help and fight for this cause bigger than the sum of their parts.

You wanted to be somebody.

So you worked hard. ~~~~

* * *

 

From that day, you could admit, the work was grueling.

You woke up at 6 A.M. each day, showered and bathed, before strapping up for the day and being out in the training fields by 7 A.M. At first they had kept the new recruits in a separate group from the experienced soldiers- yet one by one you were allowed passage into the full scale training grounds as you passed the initial evaluations.

It was beyond exciting when Paul gave you clearance to move up before every other soldier. You had worked your ass off from the moment you arrived, and it really did show. He even offered you a handshake as you left, saying he’d miss using you as a model for the less motivated soldiers.

It was a compliment to the highest degree, and you were admittedly basking in it a bit as you joined Patryk’s training regimen. It was always nice to have a familiar face as an instructor, and even if you idly wondered if you were crazy, it seemed he was far more patient with you as comparison to the other soldiers.

When you struggled with a gun, he was the one to show you how to shoot. In less than a few hours you were hitting dead bullseyes each time, and he couldn’t be prouder. The same events happened with nearly every weapon he could place into your hands.

With a little one on one display, and a bit of time, you were breezing through sparring and target practice at an ease that others seemed to envy. It was exhilarating, and you were discovering talents about yourself you never even knew you possessed.

Each day seemed to pass the same way, with your skills steadily sharpening to a level that offered you a higher ranking. Of course you accepted. Patryk and Paul would openly talk with you now too, complimenting you for your progress, joking with you about the day that you’d be standing by their side as well. Sometimes Paul would even express concern that you would be his replacement.

All in all, you were at the top of your game, and it really seemed to show. But you’d never expect the Red Leader to make another appearance.

Halfway through the routine wrestling match, you lifted off of your downed opponent to notice Red Leader staring at the match with passive interest. Paul and Patryk were watching as well, much more interested in the match than Tord seemed. You were flushing in embarrassment before you could stop yourself, letting yourself get caught by your sparring partner all too easily.

He was trying to pin you down- until you swept his arms out and used the weight in your body to shift him over. Once again he fell to the ground, all of your weight being used to pin him down. When he could no longer muster the energy to fight his way back up, Patryk called the match.

A round of polite applause rung up- but what really had you flustered was the fact that even Tord’s hands were clapping in a steady rhythm. The corners of his mouth were pulled up into a smile, before Patryk was handing you a bottle of water and a towel over your shoulders. You nearly dropped the bottle as you had to whip your head away from your leader, trying not to be caught staring.

“Good job out there.” Patryk complimented you, before resting his hand on your sweaty shoulders. Quickly he pulled his digits back, grinning in amusement as he wiped his hand off on his jacket. “Perhaps you should hit the showers? You’re given pardon from the rest of training today.”

“Pardon?” You must look as confused as you actually felt, because Paul was having to stifle back his own amused laughter at your expression. Luckily it seemed at least Patryk was feeling helpful, because he was giving you a smile that he must have honestly hoped was reassuring. “Because Red Leader requested a private talk with you in his office, and I think that takes higher priority than your usual drills.”

You swore your heart just fell out of your chest, and the entirety of your world flipped you over onto your ass. The color had to have drained from your face, because Patryk was very quick to elaborate when you were positive you were going to pass out. “As far as I was informed, this is not a bad meeting. You aren’t in trouble or under fire. I believe he just wants to talk with you about your exceptional performance. It’s an extremely rare opportunity, and the highest honor.”

At least the reassurance pulled you back from the brink of the grave. Any more stress and you were convinced your soul would leave your body and float on into the afterlife.

You spared a glance to Tord, only to near shiver at the intense look he was giving you. Paul at least sported a much calmer expression , offering you the faintest of thumbs up as you swallowed down the tension in your throat. You cracked a smile, even if you felt as if you were trembling the faintest bit. “Guess I’m going to hit the showers, huh?”

At least it was easy to leave from there. A salute to Red Leader, and a brief escort with Paul to the better showers of the facility, and you were given a soft casual uniform that had you a tad bit confused. Usually you always hung out in a tank top and joggers, your own personal clothes, so to be suddenly given something new was a bit of a surprise.

You looked over the red turtleneck sweater and black pants in interest (alongside clean boxers and a top fitting garment), before folding them back up and eagerly beginning to strip as Paul was explaining how the showers worked. The man paused, nearly turning bright red when you were just in your underwear. “Oh uh-“ He paused, before you rolled your eyes. You could consider this man a friend- no use in shame. “I wasn’t planning on stripping any more.” You explain.

He still looks taken aback for a moment, before finally excusing himself with a small clear of his throat. “Just get clean, soldier. I’ll be waiting outside the door to escort you.” He muttered gruffly, before finally exiting the room.

You tried to keep the shower as brief as possible- but the thought of having to face the Red Leader already was creating a series of nervous tingles in the pit of your stomach. It was like an entire cage of butterflies was released inside of you, making you feel almost queasy in the end. So you took your time, making sure every inch of you was clean.

You managed to kill a strong ten minutes that way, before the thought of angering your leader by making him wait too long was suddenly on the forefront of your mind. Shit! You all but threw yourself out of the shower, towel instantly moving to wipe yourself off and scruff up your medium lengthed hair. It was simple to pull the cut into a small ponytail at the nape of your neck, bangs, flopping down in front of your face, before quickly shrugging on the clothes that you were given.

It was a nice fit, albeit a bit tight around the waist. You looked good in it.

Paul was waiting patiently by the time that you stepped out, lit cigarette between his teeth that somehow always managed to be bent. He took one look at you before grinning a bit. “Comfortable?” He asked, seeming pleased by your nod as he started to lead you towards increasingly extravagant buildings. Compared to the recruitment center, Red Army base was like a mansion at times instead of a fortress.

You tried to quell the nervousness moving through your gut, but at the sight of two large metal doors engraved with the army’s golden symbol, you nearly had to lean against the wall to catch your breath. Paul turned to judge your condition with clear concern, before patting your back. “Just like Pat said- Red Leader isn’t mad at you. I know its nerve wracking, but so long as you don’t say anything stupid, he should like you.”

Not really as reassuring- but it was all you were going to get as the grand doors opened up to a dimly lit room. The lamps about the room were lit with a soft red light, leading slowly up to a large office desk with many important papers strewn about it.

Sitting at the head of the desk was the Red Leader himself, staring down at the two of you with an interested eye. His feet were kicked up onto a rather important looking peace treaty- and he was all too eager to move the documents aside as Paul guided you inside. “We have the solider you wanted, Tord.” He addressed, catching you by shock. Nobody had mentioned the Red Leader’s real name since you arrived.

Tord, huh.

He studied you for a long moment, before nodding in blatant satisfaction. “Very good. You are dismissed, Paul.” He said, before his deep grey eye was landing onto you. “And you- come forward. Take a seat, make yourself comfortable.” He teased, motioning towards the chair in front of him with two wine glasses set in front of him.

It was a tad bit played up for your liking, but you weren’t ones to deny orders. So you sat yourself into the chair, watching as he was using his metallic hand to thumb the cork off of the wine immediately. He held it out, as if expecting you to examine it. It was such an old year, by the label. “Is this to your liking? You take me as more of a white wine fan.” He noted.

Out of respect you nod, before shakily attempting to summon your voice long enough to syllabize at least a few sentences together. You got this, you just had to have faith in yourself. “Well, uh. I’m not a master of wine, but it looks pretty good.”

He seemed to consider this, before chuckling slightly and pouring a decent amount into your glass. You watch the clear liquid settle into your cup, before he was filling up his own. It was a tense moment of silence as he put the bottle back down and lifted the glass to his lips, taking a long sip. “Mm. Exactly what I was expecting from a peace gift from that little country I wiped off the map.” He decided to note, clearly proud of this knowledge.

Suddenly the thought of drinking a wine that held bloodshed behind it wasn’t appetizing- but you didn’t want to be rude. So you lifted the glass to your lips and took a sip, before finding the taste beyond palatable. Would it be considered rude to tip the entire glass back? Tord was mixing his own glass with lazy turns of his wrist, head resting idly in his metallic palm.

“Enjoying the wine?” he asked, before you nodded politely and placed your glass down after forcing yourself to only take another sip. Couldn’t get too overzealous here.

“Good.” He chuckled, “But I’m afraid I didn’t just bring you here for wine tasting and pleasantries. I’ve had my eye on you lately.” Tord decided to note, his eye scanning up and down your form as you huddled close into your seat. The implication was equal parts terrifying and exciting to think about. There was something in his expression that didn’t sit well with you- yet it wasn’t anything dangerous. Oh no, he was looking at you too fondly for that.

You waited to see if he would continue, before shakily tugging at the turtleneck sweater. “Oh? Are you…pleased, with what you’ve seen?” You asked, not wanting to jump the gun and take the statement as a compliment. As far as you knew, he was about to put a gun on your head and pull the trigger.

His laugh was brief, almost a formality, before he placed the cup down in order to lean closer in his seat. There was a fire in his eyes that burned with a deep intensity, causing the pulse in your chest to pick up. “Would you still be alive if I wasn’t?” he asked, tone so lighthearted for such a blank statement.

You didn’t want to answer that, so you instead your gaze fell downturned and you shook your head. Suddenly cold fingers were tilting your chin up, making your eyes lock with Tord’s one good one as he smiled so welcomingly at you. It caused heat to rise to your cheeks, before the Red Leader settled himself back into his plush velvet chair. “Then you have your answer. I am very pleased with your work, and hope to offer you a higher position. We can discuss specifics over dinner- but pray tell. Why do you look so flustered?”

He asked in that smooth tone of his, lips curling up mischievously as you visibly squirm in your chair. Tord was undeniably a dangerously handsome man, and having him so easily grip your chin like that? Who wouldn’t be flustered. But he was expecting an answer, and you were afraid it wasn’t one that you would be able to so easily give.

“I…well…It’s just an honor to be in front of you, Red Leader sir.” You attempted to string together, praying to all the fucking gods above that Tord would buy your excuse. He seemed to at least consider it, before shaking his head. “Please. Red Leader is for pleasantries. Call me Tord.” He suggested, lifting his one functional eyebrow up in a playful manner. “And I’m not entirely sure I believe you with that. You can’t look me in the eye without turning a shade redder.”

Fuck. You were so busted.

You attempted to hide your shame in yet another sip of wine, willing down the flush in your features as Tord smiled at you with a few too many teeth for your liking. He looked like a predator ready to pounce- and the next words out of his mouth was like lightning through your body. “You know, I understand how things get in the army. You get…tense. If you need my help in relieving excess stress, then all you need to do is ask of me.” He hummed, taking a sip of his wine. “I already know you’re clean from your records.”

Shit. He was actually going there, wasn’t he? Red Leader- erm- Tord was offering to “relieve your tension” in ways that you suspected weren’t all too innocent. He was looking quite passive about the ordeal, leaving your mind reeling. Was it an option? Could you refuse? Well, you knew you more than likely wouldn’t refuse, but still. Was this for both of their pleasure or just his own?

You took a bit too long to reply for Tord’s tastes, and he was letting out a low sigh as his fingers crossed idly over his chin. “If you are not comfortable, you have full consent to get up and leave. I am not keeping you here or saying that your potential promotion would be at jeopardy if you don’t sleep with me. I’m merely offering it as a recreational pastime between two consenting adults.” He boredly monologued, making sure that you were paying rapt attention as he spoke. “So what do you say?”

 

And that’s how you found yourself with Tord’s head between your legs.

You were trying your best to not tug too hard on his hair, yet the way that he worked his tongue between your folds was maddening. He was fixing you with such a powerful look from between your legs, arms wound around your thighs and keeping them wide open.

You were helpless to the assault of sensations as he flicked his tongue along your clit, before curling his tongue sideways and leaving you void of breath at the feeling of him lapping out your insides. He was damn talented with that tongue when he was speaking out, but even better when he was instead worshipping you with his mouth.

You were spread out on his desk, papers having already spilled over the edge as you couldn’t help but squirm. He didn’t seem to mind. Instead he was moving a finger of his metallic hand up while you were distracted by his tongue migrating back to your clit- before instantly you were jolting in shock as the digit vibrated at your entrance.

You tried to clamp your legs together, but Tord’s head was too firmly there to escape as he pressed that vibrating finger deep inside of you. Just the full sensation of the thing had you stifling noises into your mouth, biting hard at your thumb as every ounce of your being radiated heat. Tord was damn good at what he did- and you couldn’t help but roll your hips into the stimulation.

He seemed to take great enjoyment in it though, if the crinkle in his eyes was indicative of a smile. And the way that his tongue moved afterwards? Your head was falling back in ecstasy, hang tugging pathetically at his hair as it felt as if liquid fire was pumping through your blood. He was only stopping in order to carefully ease in a second finger- before the dual sensation of vibrations was driving you out of your mind.

You pulled his head closer with your thighs, nearly sobbing out. Were the fingers actually changing in frequency and intensity? One of them buzzed with a steady vibration, while the other was pulsing in quick bursts. The dual sensations had your head spinning, before he pulled his mouth off of you.

“Is that alright?” he asked in a husky tone, nearly grinning at your more than eager response. “Y-yeah- I want more!” You found yourself demanding- only to slowly realize perhaps it wasn’t wise to attempt to bark any order at the Leader of the army himself. You were just about to try and take it back- when more was certainly what you got.

He managed to wiggle a slicked up third finger inside of you, turning up the vibrations of his fingers to a near unbearable frequency. You were crying out, nearly gagging when his fingers eagerly shoved between your parted lips. At least it gave you something to do.

You swirled your tongue attentively along each offered digit, slicking them up good with spit as the motions helped to calm your whimpers as the metallic set pulled out one by one. You felt rather empty by the end of it- yet something much larger was pressed against your opening.

Your eyes had to be wider than saucers, because Tord was merely smiling down at you as his wet hands went back to grip at your waist. His metallic hand felt so firm against your waistline, squeezing the skin and nearly making you groan from the promise of power in his grip. You had to spread your legs a bit to make room for him- but the feeling was well worth it.

You bit at your lower lip as Tord guided inch after inch of his cock inside of you, glad to feel the condom creating a nice and safe barrier between you two. It also made the passage all the more smooth, your entrance already suitably stretched by his width alone.

Just when you thought you couldn’t take any more, you were bottoming out around his cock a moment later. Every inch of your insides felt so suitably stirred by the sheer size of his cock, it was almost dizzying. You almost wondered if there was a bump in your stomach- until his length pulling out left you near breathless with need.

You opened your eyes to look up at him, looking so tall and regal with the way he hovered over you on his desk. You were heating up with arousal again just at the thought- before the first snap of his hips caught you completely off guard.

You had to throw your hands over the back of his desk and grip onto the wood for support, the pace of his thrusts near brutal. He wasn’t relenting for a second- and you found that you enjoyed every moment of it. You were a sucker for the fast paced sex, for sex that could leave bruises and marks all over you.

It was exciting to feel the mark that no doubt his robotic arm would leave behind, your mouth falling open in a breathless whimper as he finally plucked his fingers from between your talented lips. You were suddenly feeling the weight of his body against yours, pulling you closer and nearly bending your thighs back against your chest as he moved forward to ghost his lips along yours.

You were taken aback by the gesture, your mind spinning for a moment, before all too eagerly you wound your arms around his neck and held him into the kiss. He tasted like cigars and whiskey, and you found yourself enjoying the taste as the warmth in the pit of your stomach kept growing.

You felt like a wire about to snap as his hips rhythm began to beat off-key, his breath escaping in hot pants as it was like his mouth was devouring you alive. He would bite at your lower lip and pull it into his mouth, sucking on it, before letting go with a wet pop in favor of leaving you breathless once more.

Your fingers dug into his toned shoulders as his thrusts finally grew erratic, a low whimper leaving you as he swore under his breath. You could feel the way every muscle in his body grew tight with tension, the way he thrusted so deep into you leaving you whimpering absolutely pathetically.

You came with a start as he finally stirred something deep inside of you that lit fire through your body, toes curling pathetically as a breathy moan of, “Red Leader,” left you. It seemed to be the key ticket to Tord’s orgasm too, given he shot forward like a piston after the shaky exhale of his name.

He was stilling inside of you as you enjoyed your own orgasm, shoulders slumping down as hot breaths were leaving his lips. He looked absolutely worn out, staring down at you with a half smirk/half smile on his lips.

You offered a weak one in return, before he was pulling out and carefully discarding the rubber into the trash can. You didn’t even have to awkwardly scramble for something to say as the sound of the door opening jolted you upwards in shock, a man with spiked hair and a neatly trimmed vest standing in the door.

His LED eyes paused as he met Red Leader’s gaze, before instantly flickering down to you on the desk. He quickly put together the pieces, feeling the back of his neck grow hot in embarrassment. He was about to back up when Tord’s rather short temper showed, a cigar finding its way between his teeth as he lazily tucked himself back into his pants.

“I hope this interruption was important, Thomas. And you are very lucky that I have already wrapped up my meeting here.” He announced with a tone that promised a swift and just death if a proper reason was not presented immediately. Tom was shaking off the surprise as he stood in a salute, even if the corner of his lips were pulled down into an impressive frown.

“We have Intel about the rebel forces attempting to move south into our territory. We have a live video feed that confirms our fears about who the perpetrator of the one-man heists are. It’s…Edd.” He stated, before Tord seemed to freeze up at that.

He spared you a lingering glance, before ever so chivalrously offering you a hand to sit up. Whatever was happening sounded pretty important, so you began to shakily slide your feet through each pant leg of your offered trousers as Tord was rising up and stepping over towards the door again. Before he left he offered you a brief glance, before nodding his head in your direction.

“I apologize that I have to leave you like this right now, but this is an extremely important matter I must attend to. I will call you once more to discuss the details of your promotion.” He promised, a twinkling of something more in his eyes as he turned away and walked out.

Paul was stepping inside to escort you back to your room, the entire time not really wanting to mention how vocal you got. Of course it wasn’t without some form of teasing, as he was grinning at you and asking how the promotion went.

All in all, it was a good choice, to join the Red Army.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read?  
> Request or commission me for a fic at https://morph-writes-shit.tumblr.com/ask/


End file.
